Warrior Empyrean equipment guide
I made this Warrior guide based on my previous guides. I hope to do this for every job. The goal here is to lay out all the locations of NM's and quests so that everything can be accessed from one page. I want to keep this simple so please don't do any major changes without asking; however feel free to make any minor corrections or fill out missing information. Enjoy! --Kraftlos (talk) 07:32, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Basic Warrior Empyrean Set The main pieces are pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. Ravager's Armor Set Main Pieces * Ravager's Mask - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Attohwa for 20,000 Cruor * Ravager's Mufflers - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Altepa for 25,000 Cruor * Ravager's Lorica - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Altepa for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Ravager's Cuisses - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Attohwa for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Ravager's Calligae - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Attohwa Accessories * Ravager's Gorget - Drops from Balaur (NM) in Abyssea - Konschtat * Ravager's Orb - Drops from Sippoy (NM) in Abyssea - Vunkerl * Ravager's Earring - Drops from Gamayun (NM) in Abyssea - Grauberg +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Ravager's Armor +1 Set * Mask - 8 Ravager's Seal: Head (Trial 4216) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Gieremund, Granite Borer, Kampe *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I *** Quest: Looking for Lookouts * Mufflers - 8 Ravager's Seal: Hands (Trial 4336) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Tablilla *** Quest: Classrooms Without Borders ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Ika-Roa ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Veri Selen *** Quest: Boreal Blossoms * Lorica - 10 Ravager's Seal: Body (Trial 4356) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 4 ***Notorious Monster: Koios ***Quest: Slacking Subordinates **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 2, Op 4, Op 9 ***Notorious Monster: Ningishzida ***Quest: Brugaire's Ambition **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Dhorme Khimaira * Cuisses - 8 Ravager's Seal: Legs (Trial 4196) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Heqet, Manohra, Npfundlwa *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I *** Quest: Soil and Green * Calligae - 8 Ravager's Seal: Feet (Trial 4256) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Armillaria, Div-e Sepid, Khalkotaur *** Quest: The Boxwatcher's Behest +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Ravager's Armor +2 Set *'Mask' - 6 Stones of Vision (Trial 4216) **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Titlacauan **Konschtat: Fistule, Eccentric Eve, Hadal Satiator *'Mufflers' - 6 Stones of Wieldance (Trial 4356) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Smok **Misareaux: Cirein-croin *'Lorica' - 9 Stones of Ardor (Trial 4376 **Altepa: Orthrus **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Lusca, Smok **Grauberg: Alfard **Misareaux: Sobek **Uleguerand: Empousa *'Cuisses' - 6 Stones of Balance (Trial 4236) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Glavoid, Lacovie, Myrmecoleon * Calligae - 6 Stones of Voyage (Trial 4256) ** La Theine: Briareus Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Bukhis Category:Guides